Gengar's Encounter
by soy.saucE
Summary: A short story that involves Pokemon go and Halloween.


"Where are you, you little devil?" a woman wearing a red cape said to herself while she looked down at her phone. "Come on, you gotta be close by. Screw off, Zubat! Nobody wants you!" she said with anger.

You see, tonight is Halloween, and the woman, who goes by the name of Kagome, wearing the red cape was currently walking to her friend's house for a party. A party that she is extremely late to.. But it's not her fault! No, not at all. Blame it all on Pokemon, for they updated the game for Halloween and now 'spooky' pokemon appear more often than usual. And that's how she ended up getting sidetracked, trying to locate a Gengar for she did not have one yet.

"Where the hell is this thing!" Kagome continued on. She looked up at her surroundings and thought she would have better luck finding the purple ghost across the street in the park.

After crossing the street with caution, she looked back down at her phone and spun a pokestop that was near by. She collected her items and saw that Gengar was at the top of her list. With a smile, she walked with a pep in her step, slightly quickening her pace. So what if she was late to the party? At least she's getting distance for her egg and possibly getting a new pokemon. It'll be worth it.

Kagome spun another pokestop and felt her phone vibrate. She froze and quickly tapped the small 'x' icon to get back to the main screen. There it was, standing and swaying side to side with its big grin right next to her character. With fingers like lightning, Kagome tapped on the purple ghost. As she swirled her index finger to the left for a curve ball, Kagome kept walking, deciding it was about time she made her way to her friend's party before she was murdered.

"Damnit! Get in the ball!" Kagome muttered. Tapping on the backpack icon, she used a berry and switched out her pokeball for a great ball, hoping it'll improve her chances of catching Gengar.

Once again, she swirled her finger to the left for another curve ball. But her actions were halted because she seem to have walked into something and Kagome quickly found herself on the ground.

"Oof!" Kagome grunted from her spot on the dirt.

"Watch where you're going next time, will you?" a firm deep voice scolded her.

"Tch, you're one to talk," Kagome yelled back as she brushed rubble off of herself. "Why don't you take your own advice?"

She looked up to the man who was dressed up as a werewolf. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, prosthetic nose and ears in place and sharp looking fangs glued to his teeth. But the thing that caught her attention the most was his striking blue eyes. Like, there's no way those were real. Gotta be contacts.

"Stop with the staring, will you? You're creeping me out," he said as he got up.

Kagome shook her head back to focus, ashamed at herself for staring in the first place. She looked down at her phone and gasped. "It ran! God damnit, it freaking ran! Thanks a lot, buddy. It's all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault? Should've used an ultra ball and watch where you're going," he said and walked off.

"Stupid jerk. Lost my chance at a Gengar," Kagome ranted as she got up and continued on her way. She tapped on the sightings on the bottom right of the app. No Gengar close by. "Argh, I hate that guy!"

Kagome looked up at the top right of her phone for the time. 8:20 pm. The party started at 7:30. She sighed, telling herself that it's about time she showed herself before Sango, her best friend, slit her throat once she showed up.

While making her way towards Sango's, Kagome's 5k egg hatched and she received a Ponyta with a CP of 874 and a fire blast attack. Pretty good, way better than the stupid, weak Rattata she hatched the other day from a 2k egg. She looked up and saw many people and kids walking around trick or treating in the neighbourhood. A little girl that was dressed up as a princess ran into her, trying to beat her brother to the next house.

"Princess Rin is sorry," the little girl apologized.

"No apology needed, my princess," Kagome bowed to the giggling girl.

"Come on, hurry up, Shippo!" Rin yelled out and then ran off once again.

"Rin, slow down! A princess can't go anywhere without her guard!" a young boy dressed up as a knight yelled as he tried to catch up to her.

Kagome giggled and continued down the street, grabbing another pokestop along the way. She stopped in front of a house and rang the doorbell. The door quickly opened to reveal a decaying cheerleader and loud music.

"Oh my god, Kagome! It's about time you showed up!" she said. "What took you so long?"

"Do you really have to ask, Sango?" Kagome asked as she held up her phone with the app still going.

"Seriously? You showed up late because of that? I can't believe you're still into it. Why don't you just GPS spawn like everyone else?" Sango asked as they walked into the house and towards the kitchen.

"Because, my dead cheerleader, I'm a true Pokemon Master," Kagome answered as she poured herself a drink. "Like Ash, I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Not sit on my computer and spawning anytime, anywhere."

"You're so lame, Kagome," the cheerleader said while they entered the life of the party. "You know, Miroku has a friend that's into Pokemon Go as much as you. I think you guys would get along if he ever gets here."

"Don't even, Sango," Kagome laughed at her friend's suggestion. "And I'm not lame. I got a 10k egg on the way here, and I caught a Gengar!" Kagome showed off her new pokemon. "Didn't think I would find another one after what happened earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Sango asked.

"Oh, just some guy knocked me over before I threw my ball right. Gengar ran right after that," Kagome explained the tragedy.

"Like I said, lame. And because you're so lame, you're on candy duty," Sango ordered and the doorbell just rang. "Get to it, Red."

And so for the night, Kagome happily handed out candy to kids and mingled with her friends. She made kids sing and dance for the bigger candy bars and gave extra candy who was in character. The doorbell went off again and Kagome got up from her spot to answer it, fully expecting kids with their bags wide open waiting for candy. Instead, she opened the door to see…

"You!" two voices yelled at each other, and Kagome did the first thing that came to her mind. Slam the door in his face.

"Kagome, what's going on? Everything alright?" Sango asked once she heard the slam of her door. "Who was it?"

"Just some stupid brat," Kagome said and the doorbell went off again. "Don't answer it, Sango. Brat is just probably upset that I didn't give him more candy."

Knocking came next.

"I'll deal with it," Sango opened the door with the intent to yell. "Get lost - Oh, Kouga! You finally made it!" she greeted and pulled the werewolf in. "Kagome, this is Kouga, the guy I told you about earlier. Kouga, this is Kagome," Sango introduced quickly one another and saw kids walking up to her house. "Kagome, kids are coming. Let's go, Kouga. Everyone is in the living room."

"Wait, what! How come I'm still on candy duty!?" Kagome whined but received no answer. "Argh. that stupid jerk. You're suppose to be my best friend, you know that, Sango!? He plays the game too!" she yelled down the hall before turning her attention to the oncoming hoard of kids.

Time passed, the candy finally ran out and Kagome couldn't be anymore happier. She was tired of constantly getting up to answer the door and she came so close to beat up disrespectful teens that demanded candy. With the porch light turned off, Kagome made her way into the kitchen for something to eat. After piling her plate with raw veggies, cheese cubes, and mini pepperoni sticks, she set her plate down on the counter and took out her phone. Kagome opened the Pokemon Go app for the second time that night as she leaned over the counter and ate from her plate.

"You know you're at a party. Kinda rude of you to be on your phone," a voice said from behind.

Kagome looked up to find Sango entering the kitchen with a cup in one hand and a plate in the other. "Sorry, Sango," she apologized, "but I was stuck being a doorman for the whole night."

"Well, tell you what? I'll make it up to you by setting you up with Kouga. I've been talking you up all night to him."

"Blah, no thanks, Sango. I'm fine being single." Kagome said.

"Suit yourself. Ayame has been trying to get his attention all night," Sango said and left once she refilled her cup. Kagome smiled slightly at her friend's action before turning her eyes onto her phone and took a bite out of her carrot.

"Jesus christ," another voice came into the kitchen. Kagome looked up once again only to see Kouga rushing up to her and crouched down behind the counter she was leaning on. "I'm not here!" he whispered.

Just then, a redheaded mermaid ran into the kitchen. "Hey, Kagome. Have you seen Kouga?"

"Who?" Kagome asked, pretending not to know who Ayame was talking about.

"You know, Kouga, the guy that works with Miroku. The cute werewolf," Ayame explained.

"Oh, the wolf. He went upstairs to use the bathroom," Kagome lied smoothly.

"Thanks a lot, Kagome!" the mermaid sprinted off towards the second floor of the house.

"She's gone," Kagome said once the redhead was out of sight. "You can come out now."

"Thanks, she's been driving me crazy all night," Kouga admitted. "Stage five clinger much?"

"Mmhmm," Kagome paid no attention to the werewolf by her side. She tapped the sightings icon and gasped. "No way, a Snorlax!? Sango, I'll be back in a bit!" Kagome yelled and bolted out the kitchen and through the back door, walking down towards the end of the block. "Oh, where are you?"

"Maybe we should turn around and go the other way," Kouga said.

"Holy shit!" Kagome screamed. "What the hell are you doing here? Why are you following me? Go back to the party!"

"Looking for Snorlax just like you. And there's no way I'm going back to that house with that mermaid chick there. Besides, someone has to look out for Little Red Riding Hood," he answered.

"A wolf protecting Little Red Riding Hood? 'Cause that's how it's suppose to be," Kagome gave a light laugh and turned around, taking his suggestion.

"Not all wolves eat pretty little things like you," Kouga winked.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Wolf?" Kagome asked.

"That depends. Is it working, Little Red?" Kouga asked with a sexy grin.

"Hardly, Mr. Wolf. Now, let's find us a Snorlax!"

And so they two walked on, catching the many Cubones and Meowths along the way. They were about three blocks away from Sango's house when Kouga's phone vibrated.

"Oh, hey! It's here, it's here!" Kouga said as he furiously tapped on his phone.

"What? Where!?" Kagome looked at her phone. "It's not popping - oh, there it is!"

"Come on. Berry, ultra ball. You better stay in!" Kouga ordered. "Why did you break out!?"

"Caught it! First try, oh yeah! Take that, wolf!" Kagome jumped for joy. "And I leveled up!"

"Finally!" Kouga cried. "We just caught a Snorlax!" the costume couple high fived each other for their success.

"What do you say, we head back to Sango's and have a victory drink?"

"Sounds like a date. Shall we?" Kouga offered his arm to Kagome, which she surprisingly took.

"Lead the way, Mr. Wolf."

The two walked back to their friend's house making small talk. "So, Sango's been talking about you all night to me whenever she got the chance to. Any idea why?"

"Don't pay any attention to her. She wants me to start dating again is all."

"Yeah, she told me you had a bad break up."

"Kinda, kinda not. Caught him cheating on me with my cousin," Kagome explained casually.

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Don't be, I'm not," she said happily. "If I hadn't found out, I would still be with him and his cheating self," Kagome said. "And you know what's funny? He still gets extremely jealous when he sees a guy with me."

"If only he saw us tonight," Kouga laughed.

"He will. You met him at Sango's party," she informed. "The guy wearing the white wig with puppy ears, dressed up as a half demon in the red. That's him."

"What! No way!"

"Yup, he's Miroku's best friend. And the girl wearing the white and red priestess clothing is my cousin."

"You're oddly very happy talking about this."

"That's because I am," Kagome gave him a full smile. "Gives me a chance to find a guy who loves me for me."

Just then, some sort of demented looking clown jumped out from behind a tree and screamed, scaring Kagome so bad that she literally jumped into Kouga's arms. The clown took off down the street, laughing with a few of his friends.

"Yeah, you better run!" Kouga said, trying to show off his manliness. "Told you I'd protect you, Little Red."

"You're my saviour, Mr. Wolf," Kagome laughed. "You can put me down now. I can walk just fine."

"I know, but we're almost back anyway," Kouga said as he continued to walk. He went up to Sango's front door for the second time that night and Kagome rang the bell.

"We're all out of candy, you brats - What the hell is going on here!?" Inuyasha, Kagome's former boyfriend, asked with rage.

"What is it, Inuya- Oh, hey guys! About time you got back," Sango smiled brightly at the two. "Where did you guys run off to?"

"We had a mini Pokemon date," Kagome said after Kouga set her down, ignoring her ex.

"And you're right, Sango. Kagome's really cute when she gets scared," Kouga laughed as Kagome's face almost matched her cape. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a victory drink to get," Kouga said and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist to lead the way to the kitchen.

"Hands off her, wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Screw you, mutt face!" Kouga yelled back from down the hall.

Little Red and her Werewolf walked into the kitchen and poured themselves a drink of some sort. "Here's to catching that Snorlax," Kagome said, lifting her cup and the two clicked their red solo cups together.

After swallowing the first glup, Kouga spoke. "I'm sorry, by the way, for knocking you over earlier tonight. And for causing the Gengar to run away."

"That's ok," Kagome smiled. "I should've watched where I was going, so I'm sorry too. And I found another Gengar on the way here and captured it."

"That's good to hear," Kouga smiled and leaned in a bit closer. "So, I was thinking, since there's no more bad blood between us. Would you like to go out sometime on a real date with no costumes?"

"That depends. What team are you with?" Kagome asked him with all seriousness.

"Mystic. You?"

"Same," Kagome's smile grew bigger. "Thank god. If you were valour, that would've been a deal breaker," she said and they both laughed. "So, yes. I would like to go on a real date with real clothes."

"Clothing is optional, just letting you know," Kouga jokingly said and he accepted the smack that he deserved.

"And just letting you know, if we do get together, I'm going to use Halloween as our anniversary date."

"That's fine by me," Kouga let out a soul filled laugh. "To Halloween, for I wouldn't have gotten to meet the lovely Red Riding Hood," he lifted his cup.

"And to Gengar, for we wouldn't have bumped into each other without him."

* * *

AN: Happy Halloween, everyone! Please stay safe.  
I do not own Inuyasha or Pokemon Go.


End file.
